sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Heights
Sunset Heights '''is the sixth stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Sunset Heights is a vast city filled with lots of skyscrapers of various colors. The area where Spark (and by extension Fark) traverses through is a bluish-gray construction area with girders and crates. Lampposts can be seen throughout the level. In the background is a bright sunset sky, with red ships flying through. Level Architecture The stage has a few of the gimmicks from the last level (primarily the speed boosters and Spikeballs), but it uses them more sparingly. Instead, the level's built more on platforming. Near the beginning, you'll encounter Electrically-Charged Platforms. They can lift you up to new areas once their timing is right, but beware, as the placement of some of them can crush you. After your first set, you'll encounter some Spikeballs on chains, so be careful. Since parts of the level are vertically-oriented, make sure to practice your wall-jump. After fending off a cluster of enemies, you'll come across a multicolored moving platform. This platform will carry you across spikes, but be warned that it doesn't drag you along with it, so you'll need to follow it. Enemies will also try and hurt you as well. After your first multicolored platform section, you'll drop down into a pit to fight against a Red Wheeler. Once you defeat it, you'll drop down another pit (getting a bit of a health refill too) to fight a Blue Wheeler. Once that's done, you'll get yet another health refill as you drop down another pit, where you'll fight a Red Wheeler and a Blue Wheeler together. Defeat them, and you can proceed. Red Wheelers will spawn on the path you must go through however, so be wary. You'll reach the end of the section once you get on board a purple ship. There, Fark will attack you while on Hedlight. Hedlight will spawn enemies to try and weaken you as well. Once you defeat Hedlight, Fark will flee and the ship you're on gets bombarded with missiles, going down. Continue forwards through another multicolored platform section, and you'll move on to the next area. '''Efilare Tower is a vertically-oriented level, with you going mostly up. This is where wall-jumping comes in handy, as you'll need to use it to progress through the level. After a while, you'll come across yet another multicolored platform section, though there's spikes and a Spikeball there as well, so knowing when to dodge is key. After more climbing, you'll reach another multicolored platform section, but it'll only carry you through spikes this time. Climb up a bit more, and you'll go inside a tower. Go left, and you'll reach some springs that'll help take you to the top of the tower, where it's raining. Fark is waiting there for you on top of Metal Crow. Fark warns Spark to leave, but Spark doesn't believe him, so Fark sends Metal Crow at Spark. Spark defeats Metal Crow, and the sky turns back to normal, spawning the Level Clear Sign. Spark, going after Fark, then gets on a rocket, and punches it to make it go faster, which it does... while also going completely haywire. This takes Spark to Lightoria Bay. Fark's Story Differences There are two main differences in Fark's version of the stage. First of all, Hedlight is unfightable in this version of the stage, as Fark can't fight himself. Secondly, in the Efilare Tower portion, there's an alternate path that's available. It takes advantage of Fark's wall-walking skill to get up while avoiding spikes. Trivia *This stage was originally intended to be where the robot invasion got more noticeable, but that was moved to the end of Smog City. https://i.imgur.com/zvsVefA.png *Another aspect that got dropped was meeting and fighting the CEO of Efilare where you end up fighting Hedlight. Due to the plot implications, the fight was scrapped. *A boss was removed, it being a robot that attacks using punches and spikes. https://i.imgur.com/NF5Fydb.png *The stage's name and theme parallel an identically-named Sonic the Hedgehog level, that being Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces. It's extremely unlikely that Lake copied the name, however, as Spark the Electric Jester was released on April 2017, while the name for Sunset Heights got revealed for Sonic Forces during October 2017. *The music for Sunset Heights can be heard partially in the ambience of Shantoria Town from Spark the Electric Jester 2. References Category:Locations Category:Stages